When I Come Around
by friend9810
Summary: "High school romances burn bright, fade fast." Well some take a while to fade. In which Peter just wants some peace and quiet until he stumbles upon an unexpected person from his past.


Peter sometimes wondered why the universe hated him. Sure, he wasn't the _best_ person but there were a hell of a lot worse people out there than him and he was sure they didn't have to put up with nearly as much chaos as he was always thrown into. He never went actively looking for trouble, not usually anyways, but trouble always seemed to find him. This rang especially true tonight.

It was _supposed_ to be a quiet night. Nothing supernatural or particularly murderous had been happening. Derek was out hopefully socializing with people his own age for once and the rest of the pack was busying themselves with whatever normal teenage problems they were facing. Peter had planned a nice night for himself. A bottle of his favorite red wine, a good book, just him and his cat relaxing in his fabulously furnished apartment. That was the plan.

However, it ended up being one of the few times that Peter did not get what he wanted.

He was on his way home at night from the grocery store where he picked up some food and other things he needed. Green Day's 'Nice Guys Finished Last'' was blaring from the speakers as he was driving through one of Beacon Hills back roads a little too fast. He was actually surprised that he noticed the teenager walking on the side of the road but nevertheless he did.

A part of him wanted to do a double take. It was dark out and he was probably just seeing things there was no way that it could possibly be _him_. Every fiber of his being was telling him to keep driving but he couldn't. He knew those blue almost green eyes and blond hair from anywhere as much as he hated to admit it.

But it was Beacon Hills so really anything was possible.

"I fucking hate this town." Peter muttered to himself only half meaning it as he checked his mirrors to see if it was all clear before doing a quick U-turn. He then drove a few minutes until he found the teen again…who apparently noticed Peter's semi-stalking for he broke out in a fast sprint into the near-by woods.

Peter rolled his eyes and cursed himself. Why was he doing this? He didn't need to do this. He needed to go with the plan and have a nice relaxing night. But he was already getting out of the car and following after the teen. Once he caught the oh so familiar scent of cigarettes and gunpowder he at least knew this wasn't all for nothing.

He found himself sprinting through the woods at werewolf speed. No matter what was going on Peter knew one thing, the teen hadn't learned how to mask his scent or really hide from werewolves all too well yet. This made it much easier for Peter as he found the teen in mere minutes. Peter didn't know whether to laugh or be utterly confused. He chose to laugh.

"Come here often?" He asked as he surveyed the land. They were in the middle of the woods not too far from the Hale house. He remembered a time when him and the man before him would roam around these very same woods and get up to all kinds of trouble.

Blue-green eyes flashed with a mix of defiance and annoyance. "Who are you?"

Peter put a hand over his chest in mock pain, "I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?"

The teen's hand twitched at Peter's response and the former-Alpha could tell that he wanted to reach for one of the weapons that was strapped to him. He could see it in his eyes that he was calculating a plan of attack and/or escape. He always loved to see those wheels turning in his hand when he was planning something. But that was different time, it felt like it was a lifetime ago and maybe it was what with all the things that had happen to Peter since the two knew each other like that.

"One last chance. Who are you?" The teen almost growled which just caused Peter to laugh even more. It wasn't the kid's fault, he didn't know. But Peter knew. Peter knew almost every trick that this teen knew, they would get into fights with people in and outside of school. It's hard to believe now but at one point they were a team.

He took a step closer to the blonde haired boy who in turn just stood his ground. "Well, Christopher, it's Peter Hale."

He watched as Chris' eyes widened ever so slightly, anyone else would have probably missed it. There was moment of silence and then, "Bullshit." And then another pause. "Peter would never dress like that."

Peter raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his outfit. He didn't see anything bad about it, designer dark blue jeans and a black V-neck. He did have to admit that it was different then what his teenage self used to wear, 90s era fashion was interesting to say the least.

"What is wrong with V-nevks? I happen to like them a lot." Peter asked sounding almost offended. He then moved on, "It's true. I don't know what happened but you seem to have time-traveled or maybe been reverted back into a teenager. I guess you'll have to come with me and we'll have to figure it out."

Christopher seemed to contemplate this and then said, "Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove you are actually Peter Hale. I'm not going anywhere unless I have proof. Tell me something he would only know."

Peter sighed and thought about it for a second. "I'm a werewolf, you're a hunter. We dating for five months when one night you were doing a training exercise Gerard put you up to and I was out and about on a full moon. Needless to say I almost got an arrow laced with wolfesbane in my knee that night but you saw it was me before you shot. From there our Romeo and Mercutio relationship got a bit more intense and forbidden, which by the way was a total turn-on.'' He said with a smirk as Chris just looked more annoyed.

Chris then nodded, "Fine. We can go figure this out."

Peter began to walk back the way they came and then he had an idea. He smiled and turned back to Christopher, "Oh and I was your first. I'm almost sorry for probably making it impossible to have better sex after having it with me." Peter winked and continued to walk forward leaving a slightly blushing and flustered Christopher to catch up.

Maybe the night wouldn't end up as terrible as he thought. This could be fun.

/

A/N: I just had a sudden urge to write petopher. I don't even know what this is, sorry about that. I just needed to get it out of my system.


End file.
